Wynn
=Sarah Wynn= Human Paladin of St. Cuthbert Game: Planes, Brains, and Automatons Player: Jennifer Age: 17 Race: human Gender: female Height: 5'9 out of armor, taller in it Build: fit Hair: brown, low ponytail Skin: pale Eyes: hazel Habitual Dress: in armor or green shirt/brown pants, green and brown knitted sweater Distinguishing Marks: scars, mostly on torso and arms, one on lower leg. Large one where infiltrator got her. Dominant Hand: right Alignment: LG (LN tendencies) Description Armored, she is a solid metal wall. She holds a heavy shield with the symbol of St. Cuthbert emblazoned across it, and the same symbol is stamped on her breastplate. When her visor is down, an observer cannot tell what race or sex she is, but she does have a young, female voice. Outside of armor, she is typically seen in a green shirt and brown pants, her brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She tends to look serious and is never far from the aforementioned shield. Personality At first glance, Wynn is a no-nonsense, serious, blunt, judgmental "bossy girl in armor." Even once you get to know her, she retains most of these qualities, but has been known to lighten up a little around people she trusts. She is lawful above all and good when possible. She attempts to live in accordance with the oath she took (detailed below), but her first mentor, Father Markus, and her current mentor, Tarak, seem to have had different interpretations. She's now struggling to fit the new experiences she's had into what she's learned. She tends to carry the weight of her failures with her and has a lot of anger boiling beneath her usually calm exterior. If she's scrubbing her shield, you can bet something's on her mind. She doesn't *like* to think if she can avoid it and will shine her shield or train for combat to avoid it. She leads from the front and will put herself in danger to protect others. She'd rather fight than talk, but she is capable of handling negotiations. She wants to portray an image of absolute control and perfection, above reproach or failure. Wynn's Oath: 1. I will extol the Saint's virtues of hard work, faithfulness, respect, care, compassion, charity, and honesty in word and deed. 2. I will enforce just Laws and overcome those who seek to destroy them. 3. I will defend the oppressed from violators of the Social Compact. 4. I will work to eradicate evil and sources of sin. 5. I will inspire others to convert to the Saint's Law by providing a strong example. 6. I will work to help lost souls regain meaning in their lives. 7. I will give food, shelter, and medical care to the poor and sick. Background (as known by any crew member) Wynn grew up in a one-room home with her mother, father, grandmother, and four sisters (with one on the way). Her father was a miner in Isanya, near the border of the Rafangia League. She came upon an orc group at age 13, and thought it was odd, but did not want to frighten the town without reason. (She had just been reading a storybook, including the story "The Boy Who Cried Orc".) She and her sister were playing in a nearby clearing when the orcs razed their town. Now orphaned, Sarah and Annie took to the woods rather than beg in the streets of the nearby city. Neither was particularly good at hunting or scavenging. Sarah left Annie in the clearing to go steal food from a camp they had stumbled across. While Sarah was gone, Annie was captured by slavers. (Unknown events) At some point before she became a squire, Sarah killed a man... in an untidy manner. She was apparently drunk and had blacked out when she killed the man. The temple took her in and appears to have protected her. Eventually, Sarah decided to follow the path of the Paladin, inspired by a paladin who had visited the temple. She became a squire with Father Markus Schaulfer acting as her mentor. At age 16, she took her oath and became a Paladin of St. Cuthbert, choosing at that point to take the name "Wynn," rather than using "Sarah." During her training, both as a squire and then a young Paladin, Wynn was subjected to harsh training methods. Church of Saint Cuthbert: Pray 3x daily +1 on holy days Strict punishment including wooden club beatings Teachings Value of hard work Faithfulness to spouse and family Respect for elders/leaders Speak plainly and openly about problems Care for your neighbors Help the poor Practice what you preach Provide a strong example Virtues Charity, compassion, honesty, faithfulness, hard work, keeping promises and oaths Sins Breaking an oath or promise, refusing to help a friend/neighbor in need, refusing to obey a lawful leader acting in good faith, living a slothful/lazy life, showing defiance/disobedience toward community members, theft, adultery, murder Holidays St. Cuthbert’s day- 4th of Growfest. Parade of singing to church. Children swat with switches (“The Cleansing”) replica mace, feast, bonfire Breadgiving Day- feed the hungry. Stories Saint Among Us- mortal shepherd who lived a simple, blameless life. Rewarded by being brought to Oerth to walk as a holy man teaching evil its error. Became a godà guide by example Parables of the Wise Fool- agriculture, animal husbandry, crafts, fending off beasts fighting etc. Wise Fool shows up well meaning but self-important antagonists w/simple common sense. Boy Who Cried Orc May have been first Paladin- served Good rather than a god. Farmer who led the people from tyranny. Sects The Chapeaux- converting (Paladins are Votaries or Communicants- honorary position) The Stars- doctrinal purity L’Ordre de la Croix-Rose Veritas (Order of the Rosy Cross of Truth)- track down devils in disguise Society of the Sanctified Mind- hunt evil psionicists. Knightly rather than religious Scales of Balance (or Justice?)